Sora
by MarielleAine
Summary: WARNING: Taiora, Mimato, Takari, Izlie, and a bit of Jyoun in your midst! Turn back now if you don't like!!! PG13 to be safe. No flames.


Sora 

By: ~Kari~

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I don't own "Suzanne" by Weezer either.

AN: Taiora. Tai sings to Sora. Blah blah blah. I couldn't get this idea outta my head.

Tai, Sora, Matt: 20

Joe: 21

Jun: 22

Kari, TK, Davis: 17

Mimi, Izzy: 19

Yolei: 18

Cody: 15

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Digi-destined were gathered together at a small Kareoke (AN: however you spell it) place. It was Friday night and as usual they were having their get together. Tai sighed and looked over at Sora, his girlfriend of 6 years. He smiled as he looked over her beautiful face. Tai was totally bored. He kept tapping his fingers on the table and whining "Can we go now?". Tai continued to stare at Sora, her beautiful crimson eyes, her pretty red hair, and her slightly paled skin. To him she was perfect. Sora saw Tai out of the corner of her eye and looked at him. "Tai, you're staring! Tai wake up!" she said smacking him over the head. "Wha? Where am I? Oh yeah, that dopey Kareoke house" he said grimly. He looked around the table at his fellow Digi-destined. Izzy and Yolei were sitting to his right. Flirting like crazy. It was so obvious that they liked each other, they were just to shy to admit it. Next to them were TK and Kari. TK had his arm casually placed around Kari and her head resting on his shoulder. Tai would have been more cautious with any other guy, but TK was different he had known him since he was a kid and trusted him with Kari, and everyone else's well being. Next to Kari sat Davis. 'Sheesh can't that kid take a hint?' Tai thought, 'He knows TK and Kari are together, yet the idiot refuses to believe it and sticks straws up his nose in an attempt to get her attention.' "Moron" Tai mutter under his breath. Next to Davis sat Joe, good ol' reliable Joe. He wasn't doing anything, just sitting there quietly and listening to the people sing. Jun sat next to Joe, but she wasn't sitting there for him. She was staring at the boy next to her. Yamato Ishida. Matt. 'The whole family is stupid' Tai thought. 'I mean there's Matt making out with Mimi and Jun is just staring at him adoringly and sending a few glares at Mimi, the Motymia's share brain cells. Correction, the Motymia's share one microscopic brain cell.' Tai rolled his eyes. Matt looked up from kissing Mimi, "Well Tai If it's so boring why don't YOU sing?" Matt said as Mimi pulled him back into their game of "tonsil hockey" (AN: I know you really didn't want to hear that did you? I won't use the phrase ever again! I just had to use it once.) "Yeah Tai" joined in Sora. "Sing for us!" Joe and Mimi started to have giggle fits, soon they were rolling on the floor laughing their butt's off. Yolei stared blankly at them. "Uh… what's so funny?" she said giving them strange looks. Mimi began, "When we were in the digital world… ::laughing:: I became princess… of the gekomon, because they needed me to sing to wake up their kingy guy" Mimi couldn't continue she was laughing too hard so Joe picked up where she left off. "Me and Tai tried to wake him up by singing to him… HAHAHAHAHA oh… oh my gosh!!!" he trailed off laughing extremely hard, tears were falling from his eyes. Mimi, who had almost regained her computer but was still giggling, finished. "Point is… Tai sucks at singing!" she exclaimed then burst out laughing even harder at the memory. Tai looked at them crossly. "it wasn't that funny!" he said through clenched teeth. This reaction only made them worse. Later as soon as everyone was calmed down they decided to dance. Davis tried to get Kari to dance with him but she quickly said "Sorry Davis, I'm dancing with TK" she gave him a big fake smile and walked over to her boyfriend. Matt and Mimi were kissing on the dance floor (as they danced) Jun was prying them apart, but try as she might she could not get them apart. She sighed defeated and Joe came over to her nervously. "Uh, hey Jun, uh… want to dance… with me?" he clearly had a major crush on the princess of ugly. "I guess" she said even more defeated then before. Izzy and Yolei were still talking at the table. "Hey Yolei, guess we're the only one's left. Want to d-d-d-dance?" he said slurring the last word. "YA!!! I mean alright" said Yolei as her eyes brightened with joy. Cody sat all alone at the table, until some girl around his age came up and asked if he wanted to dance. He agreed. Tai and Sora had their arms around each other. Sora seemed to be in heaven as she lay her head on his shoulder. Tai put one of his hands on her head and ran it through her hair. An idea suddenly popped into Tai's head as the song came to a close. "Hey Sora, I think I WILL sing something, who knows, maybe I've gotten better." Sora just smiled up at him and said "Ok" Tai went up on the stage and told the person what song he was going to sing. "Hi, I'm Tai" he said "This song is called "Suzanne" and it's by Weezer but I'm changing it around a little." Tai began his song.

Sora… You're all that I wanted of a girl.

You're all that I need in the world.

I'm a child, make me blush, drive me wild.

Sora… You're all that I wanted.

When I met you, I was all alone.

Cold and hungry crying on the phone.

You bake me brownies and say "Don't you cry"

You give me the coat off your back.

Sora… you're all that I wanted of a girl.

You're all that I need in the world.

I'm a child make me blush, drive me wild.

Sora… woo ooo you're all that I wanted.

You're friends with all, young and old.

When I call you put them all on hold.

You say to me that you do anything.

All I can do is say that I have in mind,

I can give you in return.

Only my heart.

And I promise not to charge.

I say to you, everyday and every night.

Sora I'm your man.

Woo Ooo

Woo Ooo

Sora… You're all that I wanted of a girl.

You're all that I need in the world.

I'm a child make me blush drive me wild.

Sora… You're all that I wanted…

Of a girl.

Yeah.

Surprisingly Tai did an awesome job. Everyone stared at him with big eyes. They had not expected him to sound so good. As he exited the stage Sora ran up to him. "Tai you were great! I can't believe they said you were a bad singer!" she exclaimed. "I probably did good because I sang about someone I care about a lot" he said warmly. Sora just pulled him into a long loving kiss.

THE END

AN: that sucked didn't it? Yeah I know. As much as I know you want to flame me terribly I'm going to have to say no flaming. Anyway, R & R. But don't review if you have a lot of mean stuff to say. Don't make me cry! ::Runs crying to Taiora's Daughter:: 

~Kari~: TD! THEY LAUGHED AT MY STORY!!! THEY SAID IT WAS BAD! WAH!!!!!

TD: Who?! Where are they?! I'll pound them into the ground! ::cracks knuckles and rolls up sleeves:: ::beats up anyone who is mean to ~Kari~:: 

~Kari~: hehe I have a body guard! Be nice! 


End file.
